Cinderella Grows A Spine
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Cinderella never did much except go to a ball, have really small feet and dream that things would magically be better one day. But what if she had?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella, or any of the associated characters. Credit goes to Disney and whoever write the original fairy tale._

_Summary: Cinderella never really did anything except go to a ball and have tiny feet. But what if she had?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CINDERELLA GROWS A SPINE<span>**

There was nothing about the day to distinguish it from any other of the past seven years.

Her twenty-first birthday had been nearly two weeks ago, so perhaps that had something to do with it, but otherwise it was just the everyday routine of waking up at dawn, cooking breakfast, feeding the animals, taking breakfast upstairs, sorting the laundry before collecting the breakfast trays, washing up in between bites of whatever was leftover, and starting on the never-ending list of chores for the day.

Perhaps it was thinking, for the millionth time, that her stepmother should look into a second servant if she wanted everything done in a day. Perhaps it was hearing the daughter of a neighbour's cook talking about the Faire taking place in two weeks. Perhaps it was just the build-up of every indignity, humiliation and lost privilege that had happened since her father died.

Perhaps it was hearing Anastasia ask Drusilla if she thought Cinderella was getting skinny from overwork. As much as it surprised Cinderella that Anastasia was concerned (or had the wit to notice), it surprised her more when Drusilla laughed and pointed out that if Cinderella had objections to her status and the amount of work she was given, she would have done something to change it.

* * *

><p>The depressing thing was that Drusilla was right.<p>

Cinderella was the product of her father's first marriage, and legally had a say in the family finances since she turned sixteen, five years ago! Furthermore, as her father's heiress and only natural child, the social scandal and possible legal consequences of how Cinderella was treated after her father's death could make life very awkward if it became publicly known. No good family would associate with her stepmother, or her daughters, if the truth were known.

Lady Tremaine had presented a good argument for why Cinderella should leave the family finances to her in the wake of Cinderella's father's death (Cinderella had no experience in running a household, she was still grieving her father, Lady Tremaine had more experience in dealing with merchants and city officials), but that was no excuse.

Even if her stepmother handled the bulk of the finances, Cinderella's inheritance from her mother's dowry, and Cinderella's own not-insignificant future dowry, were separate, and accessing those without Cinderella's written consent could get Lady Tremaine into very deep trouble.

Leaving the house she had grown up in would be painful, but if she wished, and if Lady Tremaine hadn't squandered Cinderella's inheritance, there was nothing to stop her from setting herself up elsewhere.

If her inheritance and dowry were gone, it still didn't limit her options too much. There were trade fairs twice a year, if she wanted to leave entirely, and any number of families who would not only value her housekeeping skills, but pay her a wage, and there was always room for advancement in the ranks below stairs.

Employment as a Governess was also an option. Cinderella's father had made sure she was educated in languages, mathematics, how to read and write, as well as the feminine arts Such as needlework, music, etiquette and dancing. Wealthy families with children, or even modest families with social aspirations, would welcome her.

Cinderella was not vain or proud, but neither was she blind. She was beautiful, and from a good family, and if her mother's dresses were old fashioned, they flattered and fitted her. Cinderella wanted to marry for love, as her parents had, but a marriage of friendship to a man she liked and respected would not be a bad thing, and many young men were well-off enough that they wouldn't require a large dowry, especially in middle-class or merchant families who wanted to marry up in society.

Yes, it sounded very mercenary when you looked at it like that, but marriages were mutually beneficial partnerships, and her hypothetical husband would gain as much as she would, gaining a rise in status that no money could buy, even as Cinderella gained security.

Married, Lady Tremaine would have no claim over Cinderella, who would belong to her husband's family, and her stepmother did not have so much social or financial influence to make trouble for her. Nor did she have the power to refuse consent for the marriage, since Cinderella was of legal age.

And really, what was stopping her from simply refusing to do the chores? Her little attic was clean, she had books and sewing to occupy herself, and the birds and mice could bring food from the garden if Lady Tremaine decided to withhold meals. Besides, after years of eating leftovers, rather than proper meals, Cinderella knew that she would last without food longer than her pampered stepfamily could.

Even if Lady Tremaine tried to throw her out for it (and good luck explaining that when Cinderella finished repeating the story to every gossip she could find) Cinderella would merely be back to looking for a paid position. Lady Tremaine, on the other hand, would find herself forced to deal with having no one to cook or clean and tantrums when she told her daughters that the clothing budget would go toward paying another servant, who could easily leave if they were treated too badly.

* * *

><p>Music lessons went for two hours, every day, during which there were to be no interruptions. Plenty of time to change into one of her mother's old dresses, summon every hint of assertiveness and gentlewoman poise she had been taught, and ride into town for a chat with the bankers and a quick peek at the notice board in the town square.<p>

Cinderella's father had always impressed the value of information before action, though she had the vaguely bitter thought that perhaps he should have held to that principle a little more thoroughly before he married her stepmother.

Information about what money she had available to her, what positions were open, and perhaps a quick browse at the eligible young men, as a last resort.

Then she would make a decision, which may or may not include a very long overdue talk with her stepmother.

Either way, things would change around this house, in the very near future.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><em>AN: This came up after a Facebook discussion with some friends, where we discussed all the things Cinderella could have done to extract herself from her stepmother's control, instead of waiting for the fairy godmother she didn't even know existed to solve things._

_And where the heck was that batty old biddy up until the night of the ball, anyhow? Would it have been that hard to show up when Cinderella's dad died, or when the abuse started, instead of waiting until the girl lost every hope she had?_

_Anyway, this may or may not be continued, depending on the response. Let me know what you think, even if it's just to call me twisted and vindictive and say I should never pick up a pen again in my life._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:I do not own Cinderella, or any of the associated characters_

_Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>**

Cinderella gained a few looks when she rode into town, hair styled and gowned in one of her mother's old dresses, but kept her head high, every inch a Gentleman's daughter. She had one chance to pull this off, and she had no intention of wasting it.

She rode straight to the bank. The Solicitors Guildhouse was next door, so it wouldn't take long to get one in if there were legal complications to deal with. Opening the door, she pulled her shaky confidence around her like a cloak and walked to the nearest clerk. "I would like to see whoever is in charge of Lord Tremaine's account and estate, please."

The clerk looked up from the account book in front of him, peering at her through thick spectacles. "Of course, madam. May I say who is inquiring?"

Cinderella took a deep breath. "Lady Cinderella Tremaine, daughter of the late Lord John and Lady Eleanor Tremaine."

Most would have assumed that Cinderella was a cruel nickname, but her father had told her the story many times. They had planned to name her Ella, a diminutive of her mother's name, but the midwife had claimed that the newborn baby had a spark that she rarely saw. Perhaps still a bit dazed on pain-numbing drugs, Lady Eleanor had insisted on naming her daughter Cinderella.

Cinderella had always loved the story, but it made her feel a little ashamed. Why had she allowed the fire that her parents named her for to grow so dim?

* * *

><p>It took only a few minutes before she was seated in an office, talking to an older gentleman and trying not to visibly seethe with fury.<p>

Apparently, Lady Tremaine (Cinderella would never again acknowledge the woman as any kind of family) had put it about that Cinderella had become a recluse after the death of her father, though the bank had demanded that a doctor of their choosing interview Cinderella before they would declare her incompetent and turn her fortune over to Lady Tremaine.

Needless to say, Lady Tremaine was not about to risk bigger trouble by having a doctor that she had not bribed sit down for a private discussion with Cinderella, and her money was untouchable by any but her.

Cinderella's dowry was intact, but she couldn't access it until marriage. Her inheritance was diminished, as Lady Tremaine had apparently convinced her father to combine her dowry with that of Cinderella's mother and split it between the three daughters. It was hers, however, and if managed carefully would provide her food and comfortable lodging for several months.

Her next stop was the town square, and the post where public notices could be found. Most people were inside during the lull before afternoon activity really started, and the only other person there was another young woman, a plain-featured brunette, also looking at the 'HELP WANTED' section.

She must have been a stranger, because she didn't look like anyone Cinderella had seen on her market trips. Even more telling, she greeted Cinderella with a ready smile, where most people tended to be cool toward anyone associated with Lady Tremaine's household. "Hello. There seems quite a selection here today. I'm Miss Sophia d'Argent, and you are?"

Cinderella blinked. "Lady Cinderella Tremaine. Are there any governess or housekeeper positions?"

Sophia looked sympathetic. "Fallen on hard times? I can relate. There are a few, but half of them are well below the going rate. Several more are only for a week or so. And there's no mention of room or board in two of the others."

That was always a consideration in such jobs, as, depending on prices for long-term accommodation, you could wind up spending more on housing than you earned. There had been a large scandal about that in the market last year, and everyone had talked about it for months, to the point where even those who only came to town for the weekly market knew all of the details. Cinderella looked at Sophia, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Sophia nodded, "And a close thing it was, too! Apparently, there's to be a big party of some kind up at the palace, and there's been an absolute flood of people from the further reaches of the kingdom - they sent those invitations first, it seems - coming to stay for the time."

Bother. That meant that Cinderella would have to resort to sneaking out of the house every day until she found a job; a risky prospect. Sophia must have read something on her face, because she paused. "Are you in need of lodging, too?"

Cinderella nodded. "I'm currently staying with relatives, but that won't last much longer. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Sophia considered. "Well, I suppose a number of the less-well-off families wouldn't mind putting up a guest for a few coins. That's what I did on my way here, if there wasn't an Inn. Otherwise..."

She trailed off, looking slightly awkward, and Cinderella pressed her. Sophia shrugged, "Well, you were looking at Housekeeping jobs, and the Boarding House I'm staying at only had a room with two beds left when I arrived, and they don't provide service. I'm terrible at housework, so if you wanted the extra bed in exchange for helping me keep it tidy..."

Truly, that was a better offer than she had in her own home. Sophia had suggested it out of generosity and mutual benefit, rather than malice, and openly admitted that she would value Cinderella's aid. Cinderella smiled. "I'll have to return and get my things. Shall we meet here again tomorrow, at the same time?"

* * *

><p>There was a letter waiting on the doorstep when Cinderella returned. She brought it up to the music room, where the lesson had thankfully just finished, curiosity keeping her in place long enough to listen while Lady Tremaine read it out. "There is to be a ball, in honour of His Highness, the prince."<p>

The Lady was interrupted by both of her daughters gasping. "Oh! The Prince!"

Cinderella could practically see the dreams building behind her step-sister's eyes, and felt a momentary flash of sympathy. They didn't have a hope of gaining the prince's attention beyond the official introductions, but Lady Tremaine would expect her daughters to outshine everyone, making Anastasia and Drusilla believe it, too, and berate them when they failed miserably.

Her step-sisters were spoiled and selfish and rude, but they only followed their mother's example, with no other role model around to show them a different way.

They had lost their father even younger than Cinderella had, Anastasia had told her once in a tantrum, and their mother had forbade association with anyone 'beneath' them, and the sort of company that Lady Tremaine deemed 'suitable' were girls who laughed and called them ugly and never visited twice.

Lady Tremaine waved her daughters to be silent and continued. "By Royal Command, every eligible maiden is to attend!"

Drusilla gasped "Why, that's us!"

Anastasia fanned herself with one hand, "And I'm so eligible!"

Cinderella turned and left the room. Lady Tremaine would never invite her to come or even be part of the preparations, and the last thing she needed was to draw attention to the fact that she was also an eligible maiden. If Lady Tremaine got so much as a hint that Cinderella was even considering attendance, she would be loaded down with extra chores and tasks to make sure that she didn't have the time to blink, much less prepare for a ball.

Besides, prince or no prince, Cinderella's priority was to gain her freedom, and that meant that she had a lot to do in a very short amount of time. She needed to pack her few possessions and find some clothing that was not rags. Perhaps she could take a few of her mother's old dresses and remake them into everyday clothing. The base design of a dress rarely changed so much that it would be more than a few hours work, and Lady Tremaine and her daughters would be too busy over the ball to demand anything for at least the rest of the afternoon.

Cinderella also needed to figure out the best way to get to town at the right time tomorrow without a horse. Major was part of the Tremaine estate, and technically belonged to Lady Tremaine, and the penalties for horse theft were hard.

Maybe, when Cinderella was finally free of Lady Tremaine and was secure in a life of her own choosing, she could find a way to reconcile with her step-sisters, who as a child she had only wanted to be friends with. Maybe, if they were put in better company and shown the errors of Lady Tremaine's teaching, Anastasia and Drusilla might change, and even gain friends of their own, and live a happier life.

Maybe.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I'm kind of nervous about going into a full-blown AU in a fandom I have very little knowledge or experience in, especially when there are so many directions that this could go in._

_Hopefully you liked the chapter, and suggestions and criticisms are always welcome._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella, or any of the associated characters._

_Summary: See Previous Chapters._

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER THREE<span>**

"Do you think anyone will ask me to dance?"

Silver needles dipped in and out of fabric. "What kind of question is that?"

An archly-raised eyebrow. "One that is asked by every young lady who doesn't have your classically stunning good looks, thank you very much. I don't care if the prince ignores me, but it would be nice if someone paid attention. Ouch."

An offered hand. "Here, switch with me, I'll do the hem for a bit. Would it help if I refused to dance until someone asked you?"

A very unladylike huff. "No, that's bribery or pity-dances. I'm not that desperate. Maybe I'll just have to settle for intelligent conversation, as usual."

An apologetic look. "Sorry. The decoration is lovely, though."

Sophia smiled at Cinderella, annoyance gone. "Thank you. Did you want to borrow one of my necklaces for the ball?"

Cinderella returned the smile. "I'm not sure. I was aiming for a dress that required minimal jewellery."

A second invitation had been delivered to Sophia while Cinderella had gone back to her childhood home for the last time. She had accepted and told the messenger that she and her cousin (meaning Cinderella) would be there.

Cinderella, with years of experience of Anastasia and Drusilla throwing tantrums when the dress shops were too busy to fit in their commission right before a large social occasion, had pointed out that they would never find anyone who would be able to make a new dress in time. Sophia had agreed, and the two girls had dipped into their savings to visit a fabric warehouse and do it themselves.

Cinderella had been making and adjusting her own clothes for a very long time, and if Sophia did not possess much skill as a seamstress, there was nothing wrong with her hemming and embroidery skills.

Six days later, Sophia's dress was finished, a soft purple with white flowering vines embroidered over the bottom of the skirt, and they were finishing off Cinderella's, a shimmering pale blue.

* * *

><p>Most would consider Sophia (currently stretching her cramped fingers) odd and a little unfeminine, with her nose forever in a book, her tendency to go off on tangents and her firm refusal to allow anyone to tell her what she could or couldn't do. They would have been shocked if they knew about her ability to handle a dagger, which she had learned from books and refined with the help of a former guardsman.<p>

Even so, Cinderella considered Sophia to be the best sort of friend that she could possibly have found.

The animals back at the Tremaine Chateau had been her saving grace in the lonely isolation and abuse, but they were still animals, and couldn't really relate to many of the issues that Cinderella had faced. They could sympathise and comfort her, but it wasn't the same.

Sophia didn't press Cinderella about what had brought her to this point in life, waiting until Cinderella broached the subject. When Cinderella suggested some things that Sophia could do to keep the rooms a bit more organised, Sophia did her best to follow them, even if she didn't always succeed. She was a little self-absorbed, more than a little insecure about her looks, often oblivious, whimsical as a spring breeze, and didn't always think before she spoke.

She was the woman Cinderella had so often wished that her step-sisters were.

The other girl's story was similar to hers. Parents dead of a fever epidemic, her only remaining family (a sister) possessed of charm toward acquaintances and cruelty toward kinfolk that she saw as beneath her and too gentle to fight back.

In a way, the sister had been right, but also so very wrong. Sophia may have been gentle, but the unassuming exterior hid a core of steel. The brunette had put up with it for a while, hoping that her sister would change when she realised that they had no one else, until the sister had flatly stated that she was only putting up with Sophia until she could find someone foolish or desperate enough to marry her.

Sophia had packed her bags, sold or donated the possessions that she didn't want or need, and left the very next day, deciding that while she might make a few mistakes while forging her own path, at least they would be her mistakes to make.

Admiring the almost-finished dress, Sophia glanced at her friend. "Any luck with the notices today?"

Cinderella sighed gloomily. "Almost. Most of the positions require references, and I am not going back to Lady Tremaine's house long enough for her to even see me, much less ask for a reference! There was one that didn't, but a woman who used to work there told me that if I took the position, not all of my service would be on my feet. It sounded a bit ominous."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "She meant that one of the men of the house likes to tumble servants, and threatens them with loss of position if they complain or refuse."

Cinderella blinked. "That actually happens? I thought it was just something Lady Tremaine said to scare me into not running away! There was nothing like that when Father was alive!"

Sophia considered the question. "It's mostly in arranged marriages, where the couple only sleep together long enough to get a legitimate heir. Most of those cases, the husband will even do so with his wife's blessing, if he wasn't her first choice of spouse."

Cinderella could hardly think of anything to say. "I'm sure that wasn't considered a proper topic for a well-brought-up young lady!"

Sophia shrugged. "No, but some mothers prefer to warn their daughters in vague terms when they are of age to be presented, and servants talk to each other. I was the only one who really used the library, and I was quiet enough that most of the servants would talk without realising that I was even there."

Cinderella paused for a moment. "Do you think you'll have that problem as a governess?"

Sophia had found a position the day before she met Cinderella, but as an eligible maiden, her employers had given her a trial day and suggested that she start after the Royal Ball. Sophia shook her head. "Not likely. They have too many children too close in age for sharing each other's bed to be a chore, if you'll pardon my bluntness, and the only boy old enough to be thinking about that is too buried in his books."

Cinderella frowned. "You aren't unattractive, though, and what if he stops being buried in books?"

Sophia shrugged. "Then it depends on his personality and how much I like him. If I think he'd make a spouse I could respect, I'd inform him that I'm waiting for marriage. If not, I go to his parents and clearly state that bedroom duties are not part of my contract. The parents seem decent and respectable people, at the very least."

An independent life came with risks, but the rewards outweighed them. Cinderella changed the subject. "Did you manage to hire a coach?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes. We're the coachman's second run of the night, but I've seen estate auctions less competitive than families who wanted their daughters to get to the palace first, and I was looking for a sensible coachman over a fancy coach."

It was so nice to be around people who had even a hint of pragmatism And practicality! If Lady Tremaine had ordered the coach, she wouldn't care how much it cost to hire the fanciest one there. If Anastasia or Drusilla had made the choice, they would have chosen whatever would get them to the palace the fastest, even if it involved reckless driving and near-death experiences.

Cinderella tied off the last stitch and stood up, admiring the completed dress. "We still have several hours. Lunch and ordering a bath?"

Sophia nodded. "It might not be fashionable for ladies to eat before a ball, but I care more about not fainting from hunger in front of half the kingdom."

Cinderella laughed and rang the bell for a maid-of-all-work. She remembered what it was like, being at the mercy of a bell, and didn't call the maid for anything she and Sophia couldn't easily do themselves, but she couldn't deny that she got a kind of giddy thrill out of pulling the cord herself.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And Chapter Three is here! Hopefully it was worth the wait._

_Admittedly, this chapter is mostly background information and a bit of character interaction, but the next chapter will be more detailed. It may take a bit longer, though, because I'm still deciding whether to have the Fairy Godmother show up or not._

_Feedback is very welcome, whether you think it was good or bad. Story recommendations are also good._

_I don't hold chapters ransom, but when one chapter has 17 reviews and the next less than a third of that, it shakes my confidence._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella, or any of the associated Characters._

_Summary: see Previous Chapters._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Cinderella had always been the one to take care of ordering coaches, making sure the driver was paid and the hundred other little details involved in a night out for her Stepsisters and Lady Tremaine. Without Cinderella to do it, their departure would almost certainly take longer, and hopefully they would arrive after Cinderella and Sophia had been presented.

For all her fury at Lady Tremaine, she had controlled every aspect of Cinderella's life for so long that the girl couldn't help but fear her, a little.

But it was no use dwelling on the 'what-ifs'. The two friends spent the early afternoon doing each other's hair and make up, then sat around their room in dressing gowns, enjoying a leisurely supper while the rest of the Inn dashed around like headless chickens.

As the first carriages pulled up, they changed into their gowns and made sure that they weren't missing anything, including the invitation. That would be awkward.

The coachman looked very harried when he pulled up to where they waited. Recognising him as the unfortunate who had driven a gaggle of bickering, gossiping young ladies in the first run, Sophia handed him a coin for his troubles as he handed them into the coach and set off at a swift but sensible pace.

* * *

><p>Cinderella found the palace to be very intimidating in size, but managed to copy Sophia's calm expression as the walked past the guards and down a seemingly-endless hall to an enormous set of gilded doors.<p>

Entering the ballroom arm in arm with Sophia, Cinderella caught sight of the Prince as they joined the line to be presented and felt something stir in her chest. Sophia giggled as her friend sighed with longing. "When he asks you to dance, tell him to finish greeting his guests first. It'll avoid any hurt feelings or resentment."

Cinderella blushed. "Do you really think he'll ask me? With all the other ladies here?"

Sophia returned a flat,_ 'did-you-seriously-just-ask-that'_ look. "Have you looked in the mirror at all today? You're practically glowing. He'll ask you. Now remember, head up, shoulders back, grace and poise. You're the equal of every girl here, and superior to most."

Automatically, Cinderella did as she was told. Sophia stepped forward to the herald. "Sophia d'Argent, daughter of the late Viscount Marcus d'Argent, and Cinderella Tremaine, daughter of the late Lord and Lady Tremaine."

The stepped forward together, each drawing strength from the other's supportive presence. Sophia looked element and practically regal, Cinderella noticed, much unlike her usual casual self, but that was her way of hiding nervousness.

The prince had just finished sending yet another 'am-I-done-yet' look up at the balcony where the king was seated, but froze mid-bow when he looked properly at Cinderella, only breaking out of the trance when Sophia giggled quietly and Cinderella elbowed her, hissing not to be rude.

The prince snapped to attention. "Lady Cinderella, may I request your hand for a dance?"

Practically melting inside, but not oblivious to the annoyed and disappointed looks behind her, Cinderella nodded. "Once the introductions are over, I would be delighted."

The two girls moved away to join the crowd, Cinderella almost ducking behind her friend when, five eligible maidens later, Anastasia and Drusilla were announced. She managed to resist actively hiding, though she still winced, partly at seeing Lady Tremaine enter behind them, but mostly in sympathy.

Anastasia's hair was too dark a red for that shade of pink to flatter her, and the feather in her hair was the wrong shade entirely, as if she had borrowed one meant for Drusilla. Drusilla's feather at least matched her dress, but the pastel and mint greens clashed horribly with her black hair and pale skin. On top of that, neither had ever really mastered the art of smiling with genuine sincerity, and their smiles as they made their curtsies (with limited grace) were more predatory than polite.

That may have had something to do with the impressive speed at which the prince left the dais and took off to where Cinderella stood next to a visibly-amused Sophia. He bowed a second time and offered his hand, "May I have the first dance?"

Cinderella smiled and took the hand, "I would be delighted."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to fall away, neither of them really noticing as the music changed from dance to dance. They did manage to carry a conversation between gazing into each other's eyes. She learned that he enjoyed riding and history books, as well as dancing and music... At least when his father wasn't trying to play matchmaker. Cinderella laughed and said that she liked sewing and cooking when it was her choice (like when Lady Tremaine took her daughters on a trip and Cinderella was left to her own devices, which she did not say) and preferred vocals over playing an instrument.<p>

Off to the side, Cinderella could see Sophia practically holding court among a group of young men, all thrilled at the company of a young woman who wasn't holding out in hope for the Prince and/or glaring jealously at Cinderella.

Cinderella smiled, happy that her friend might get her wish of both dancing and conversation. The Prince followed her gaze, "Your friend seems to be enjoying herself."

Cinderella nodded, "Sophia was more interested in dancing without commitment tonight, and some intelligent conversation. It looks like she might have to settle for conversation, though."

The prince (Henry, he had asked her to call him) looked thoughtful, and Cinderella fell a little bit more in love with him. "I can ask her to dance after this melody, if you like. That may spur some of them into action."

It did, with one suitor being very nearly rude as he interrupted Prince Henry in order to ask Sophia to dance with him first. Prince Henry smiled and headed back to Cinderella, who subtly pointed to another maiden, indicating that he shouldn't neglect his other guests. Cinderella herself sat down with the young men who had clustered around Sophia.

She had hoped to start a conversation, even though it took all of five seconds to realise that Sophia had been talking about something beyond Cinderella's education. Instead, she found herself trying to answer questions about Sophia and even herself. It would be a terrible betrayal to go into the details that Sophia told her in private, but editing information was probably a skill she should cultivate.

Where were they from? (Cinderella was a local, Sophia's family home was two weeks travel to the south.) Was Sophia likely to be in town long? (For the foreseeable future, they were currently sharing rooms at an Inn.) Was Cinderella any relation to the Tremaine sisters that had been introduced after her? (The daughters of her father's second wife, and her deepest apologies for any offence they or their mother may have offered.)

Luckily, the dance ended and Sophia - far more practiced in weathering high society interrogations - reappeared, as did Prince Henry. Cinderella tried not to slump in relief. Putting herself forward in any respect was difficult, though she had been slowly improving, and she had often found herself relying on Sophia's sheer force of personality and flat refusal to care what people thought of her as a kind of shield.

She needed to stop doing that, especially when Sophia began employment as a governess and they could no longer spend every moment of the day together.

Cinderella froze for a moment when Lady Tremaine spotted her, cold eyes narrowing in fury, but Sophia moved between them and nudged her. "Go dance with your prince. I'll take care of her if she tries anything."

Briefly, Cinderella worried what Sophia meant by 'take care of', but all she did was whisper something quietly to her previous dance partner before accepting the invitation of another, and the young man spoke softly to one of the guards, gesturing to Lady Tremaine.

Then she was in Henry's arms again, and for now, nothing else mattered.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, I've tried not to make Cinderella look too weak or needy here, but I doubt that she's been in a truly social situation for years, and her confidence is practically non-existent after years of her step-mother and -sisters putting her down._

_In the movie, Cinderella asserts herself a grand total of once, when she insists that she be allowed to go to the ball. Here, she realises that she needs to be more assertive, but it is still difficult for her._

_Reviews are much appreciated, and give me the confidence to keep writing._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella, or any of the recognisable characters._

_Summary: See previous chapters._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

Lady Tremaine did try to get through the crowd toward Cinderella when the musicians were taking a break and Henry started to steer her away for a walk. Luckily for all concerned, Sophia and her entourage got in the way, off on their own tour of the public areas of the palace, probably a deliberate move on Sophia's part.

Henry didn't fail to notice the sigh of relief when they escaped outside. "Pardon my rudeness, but there seems to be an issue between you and Lady Tremaine."

Cinderella paused for a moment, wondering how much to tell him. She was pretty sure that it was love, but they had only met a few hours ago, and her own life was proof that love didn't always conquer all. "She is my step-mother, but I rank above her daughters in both age and right of inheritance. I think that led to a certain amount of resentment, and perhaps I should have tried harder to find a peaceful resolution, but mutual dislike and tolerance was the closest we ever managed."

There was a slight frown on Henry's face, but he didn't look like he was about to reject her. She found the courage to continue. "I finally decided that we would all be happier if I was elsewhere, because as far as the law is concerned, she has the final say over household matters, as my father's wife, as his will was too vague to give hope of a solid ruling in my favour. I went to speak to my father's solicitor about my inheritance, met Sophia, who was in a similar situation, and never looked back."

For a moment, Henry looked crushingly disappointed, though he hid it well. "Does that mean that the two of you are only here in hopes of marrying a prince?"

Horrified, Cinderella shook her head. "NO! Sophia isn't interested in marriage right now, especially since she just got a position as a governess. I'm here because it was my first chance to really socialise since my father died. Lady Tremaine never went out much, you see."

Mostly because people seldom invited her to their homes or parties twice, and even then, Cinderella had been treated as a shameful secret. Henry still looked uncertain, but his worry over her sincerity was oddly encouraging. "I want a marriage like my parents had, one of mutual respect and love, not the marriage of convenience that my father and step-mother had. They were united in the concern that their daughters should have two parents, and I doubt that my father dying and leaving Lady Tremaine in the same position she was before, only with an extra daughter, really encouraged warm feelings."

Henry looked relieved as they neared a fountain, the white stone almost glowing in the moonlight, the clear water reflecting the stars. "I want a marriage of love, too, though I sometimes wonder if the only reason my father hasn't married me off before now is because the eligible princesses are too young or already betrothed. My parents were friends, but there was a reason that I have no siblings."

Cinderella took a deep breath, and plunged in. "I've only known you for a few hours. I think I might love you, but I think that it takes more than love to have a successful marriage."

Henry nodded in agreement, but before he could reply, they were ambushed by the king. "WELL, this is a wonderful surprise! My boy, my only child, finally in love! Now, young lady, who should I speak to about you marrying my son? Do you have a date in mind? We can get the dressmakers in tomorrow!"

Cinderella stepped back, alarmed, glancing at Prince Henry as all the guests that would fit in the courtyard flooded in as an audience. How was she to deal with such overwhelming enthusiasm from the king of the land? Was refusing him and explaining that she didn't know if she wanted to marry his son even legal? Henry only shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, Cinderella, he's hard to reason with in this mood."

So after his pretty talk about wanting a love match, he wasn't even willing to say so in public? To his own clearly-indulgent father? Cinderella felt a very uncommon flash of anger as she looked desperately for Sophia.

Rustling movement and a few yelps, like someone was elbowing their way through the crowd marked Cinderella's friend's probable location, but Sophia was still near the back of the crowd, and the king was expecting an answer from her. Cinderella felt the swift stirrings of panic, knowing only that if she didn't do something fast, she would soon be as trapped as she ever had been under Lady Tremaine.

The horrible feathers that Anastasia and Drusilla wore appeared not far behind Sophia's approach, and that decided her. Picking up her skirts, Cinderella turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She looked back only once, seeing the King starting to turn purple, the prince taking a few hesitant steps after her, but stopping, and Sophia taking another exit as Cinderella's step-sisters led the charge of all the other hopeful girls in surrounding the two royals, babbling over each other to win Henry's attention.

Her heart quietly breaking, Cinderella ran on.

* * *

><p>Sophia arrived back at their shared room barely ten minutes after Cinderella did, finding her golden-haired friend curled up in a ball, weeping.<p>

The brunette sat down and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you that the king was on his way."

Through her sobs, Cinderella managed to choke out something that was meant to sound like like reassurance, and Sophia continued talking, soft and sympathetic and not expecting an answer. "I told your step-sisters and the other Eligible Maidens that this was their chance and loudly commented near the adults that their daughters were making a spectacle of themselves. It'll take a good while before they manage to sort out that confusion."

Cinderella pictured it, and managed something close to a giggle. Sophia stroked her hair gently as Cinderella finally got herself under control enough to speak. "What am I going to do? I told people that we were staying at an Inn in town, so it won't take more than a day or so to find us. I liked Prince Henry a lot, but he can't even stand up for himself, and I can't go back to having every aspect of my life under someone else's control."

Sophia nodded, swiftly crossing to the small desk and pulling out quill, ink and paper. "I'll write a letter to my employers, saying that new developments prevent me from continuing the Governess position. They have the address of my parent's house, which should mis-direct any inquiries. Lady Tremaine won't hurry to be helpful if they track down your former residence, either."

That was certainly true, and having the beginning of a plan made Cinderella pull herself the rest of the way together. "On your way here, did you see any houses for sale. Any positions as an educator. I can go back to scullery work if I must."

Sophia sprinkled sand over the ink to dry it, thinking. "One estate, and nearly every village will have someone who handles housing affairs. Most of them will have an opening for at least an assistant at the Schoolhouse, even if they don't have any actual Governess positions. Housekeeping is one area that I don't have experience, I'm afraid."

Cinderella looked up sharply, half-way through packing her bags. "You mean...? But you don't have to -"

Sophia cut her off, frowning and looking hurt. "I hope you don't think me such a fair-weather friend as to abandon you now! Pooling our funds will leave us enough to purchase a house or small estate with enough left over for the interest to replenish itself over only a few years, and enough to live on if we can't find a position right away."

Cinderella jumped up and hugged the woman who she wished was her sister in blood, rather than just in spirit. Sophia returned the embrace, before pulling out her own travel bags. "I'll leave the letter to be delivered in the morning, and grab a carriage. Most of them are gathered in the square, and I'm sure I can convince someone that transporting two quietly upset young ladies a long distance is more profitable and less stressful than several more palace runs."

Something in her voice made Cinderella look up from wrapping their few breakable items in clothing and taking gowns off hangers. Sophia had told her about why she had left her own home, but it seemed like more. "You seem far too familiar with fleeing into the night."

Sophia smiled bitterly. "My sister found a potential husband who had already buried three wives, and didn't tell me until the night before the engagement party. You aren't the only one who wanted a marriage of respect and affection."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, this took way too long to finish, even after being mostly-written for a month._

_Anyway, work is finished for the year, so I should have more free time to write for the next month or two. I'll do my best, anyway._

_Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. It's always good to know where I need to improve._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella, nor do I own any of the original characters._

_Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The house was smaller than the ones in which it's new inhabitants had grown up, but it was comfortable. The grounds included four tenant farms and a cottage for the groundskeeper, bordered on one side by what May have once been a small orchard that had grown wild, by a river on two more, and finally by a strip of common land between the estate and the nearby village.

Normally, this would be the subject of gossip, especially since the new owners were two women who claimed to be cousins but didn't bear much of a family resemblance. However, since they employed a full dozen villagers and were generous landladies, and were in discussion with the mayor about providing education to the local children for a penny a week, few people felt like upsetting them.

The blonde landlady had an air of sadness, and people whispered about heartbreak, but never around the brunette landlady, who had an air that suggested that she was not a good person to cross.

Sophia was not, in fact, a good person to cross in important matters, but she, like Cinderella, was fairly tolerant of the smaller things. Gossip was mostly harmless, if you were the one controlling the information, which was why she had made such an effort to befriend the Mayor's wife, who doubled as the social lioness and gossip queen.

In addition to being very supportive of the idea of schooling the locals (inspired mostly because Sophia needed something to spend her time on and an excuse to establish themselves in the community), Mrs Delacour came from a very large and widespread batch of siblings, who tended to keep in touch. As a result, she always had a gem of gossip to share.

* * *

><p>One such gem was the current topic of discussion while working on lesson plans.<p>

Sophia looked up from making notes on reading and writing lessons. "I heard something that you'll be very interested in from Mrs Delacour today."

Cinderella glanced up at her friend from where she was sitting on the floor, cutting up an old dress into pieces small enough for the girls to practice their stitches on. "And you're going to tell me whether I'm interested or not, aren't you?"

Sophia smirked faintly. "Yes. Apparently, Mrs Delacour's brother's niece is the personal maid of Lady Penelope, Chatelaine at the palace, and wrote that the Prince had an argument with the King, about his getting married."

Cinderella narrowly missed cutting her own finger. "He did? Did she give any details?"

Sophia's eyes conveyed both sympathy and a knowing glint. "Gossip below stairs, apparently, is that the Prince has nearly as much trouble standing up for himself as you do, but he isn't budging on his decision that he isn't marrying until he finds the girl he spent most of the night dancing with."

Cinderella's face darkened again, but Sophia continued before she could protest about wanting to make her own choices. "To beg your forgiveness for not taking your wishes into account and promise to do better in the future, if you haven't given up on him."

Cinderella brightened, stifling a giggle. "I bet the King didn't like that."

Sophia laughed openly. "He certainly didn't like the three dead ends they ran into with the Inn and both of our families," (Cinderella could only imagine that, and felt another pang of sympathy for Anastasia's undoubtedly raised and disappointed hopes) "or that the Prince was trying to search the entire country by himself."

Cinderella blinked. The kingdom may not have been a large one, comparatively speaking, but such a task would take almost a year, even if he confined his search to wealthy estates. She hesitated before plunging forward. "Do you think... Do you think I may ah been a bit hasty in fleeing the city?"

Sophia tilted her head, giving the question serious consideration. "I think you made the best choice that you could, under the circumstances. You had only just gained control of your life and weren't ready to give up your independence. Besides, it won't do His Highness any harm to stand up for what he wants for once."

Cinderella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He was self-aware enough to realise that she needed to stop relying on Sophia's opinion so much, just as Henry needed to learn to speak up. That was why they had agreed that Cinderella would teach and refine skills while Sophia would handle the academic side of their school. "If he finds us, would you manage the school without me, at least until I can get some Journeymen, Journeywomen and tutors out to help you?"

Sophia smiled proudly. "That's actually a really good idea. There are far fewer positions than there are potential apprentices, and too much competition for Trades-folk at the intermediate stage to find a stable income."

'And you came up with a workable solution by yourself' would have sounded patronising if Sophia said it out loud, but Cinderella glowed at the pride in her not-sister's eyes. She had progressed a long way from the scared girl who never would have dared to defy her step-mother, but she would need time before she was ready to be a princess.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I know it's short and not much happened, but I wanted to get this out as a Christmas Present to all my lovely reviewers, and it was the best place to stop without making it an extra-long chapter._

_My reasoning for this is that if the story started with Cinderella getting away from her step-family, then there still needs to be a few obstacles to overcome. In this case, it's Cinderella's anxiety at being trapped again, and the Prince's justifiable reluctance to openly stand up to his father and belief that being Royalty should get him everywhere._

_In the Disney version, it wasn't even the prince who showed up with the slipper, but the Grand Duke! In my version, the prince has to actually work for Cinderella's hand, and doesn't have a missing slipper to help him along._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Nat_


End file.
